The Fates Must Really Hate Me
by BrightGreenNails
Summary: "I prepared myself and Atlas' gigantic sword clashed with mine. The battle for Camp Half-Blood has begun." Maggie's an unusual demigod, she gets visions from the Fates often and has accomplished things some elder demigods haven't— without any training. Now she learns her new camp is in danger and she is doing everything in her power to save it. And that includes certain death. Fin.
1. Chapter 1

I looked in shock above my head. Poseidon was my father? Whoa, I would have never guessed that. I mean I saw his son and we look absolutely _nothing _alike. I have thick brown hair and dark chocolate brown eyes while he has swirling green eyes and black hair.

I was glad though, I had been praying to the gods that I could find someone else like me.

Yes, I did believe in the Greek 'myths' before I learned all this. Because if gods are immortal how did they die? Don't forget the titans. Yeah, that Krios guy was an airhead.

Whatever.

Chiron, the centaur dude who showed me the camp told me what table to sit at, seeing as it was dinner. So, I cautiously walked over, painfully aware of everyone looking at me.

Sat down and didn't say anything except to say hi and to ask the goblet for some green Gatorade and a plate of food I sacrificed, the gods deserved it. My apparently half-brother, Percy was his name I think, didn't say anything either, not counting a hi.

Next there was a campfire but I asked Chiron to be excused and left for what was now my cabin.

Now, let me introduce myself. My name is Maggie, I am 13 and I have no last name. Well, I did. Once. But then I ran away from home when I was 11 and made it here. I prayed to the gods for guidance, mostly Hermes because he's the god of travelers, and they helped me very much.

Back to topic.

I climbed up to the roof of our cabin and sat down. I was facing the sea and watched the waves lazily roll over the sand. Looking up to the sky I prayed to the gods.

"Hey guys, thanks for the help. I'm really thankful for you letting me live and to you Poseidon- Dad- for claiming me. I'm really glad I was right in believing you. And Hades, sir, please, please don't take me, I need to help this camp. The dreams- if they're true…"

"What dreams?" I jumped as Percy's head peeked up. "Hey, sorry for listening but it's lights out and I don't think it would be good if you got eaten by Harpies on your fist day…"

"Harpies?" I asked, intrigued.

"Yep, but- wait you know about them?"

"I kind of read a lot of Greek stuff before I ra- I mean came here." I cursed myself silently for almost letting something slip.

He looked at me weird before climbing back down and soon I followed him.

XXX

I woke up the next morning in my bed and it was about 5:00 maybe. Wow, I haven't slept that late since before I ran!

Chiron said I could wake up as early as I wanted so I snuck out and bought a new camp t-shirt and some plain jeans to change into. I came back to the cabin to change and Percy was still asleep. Seriously?

I walked over to the bathroom and pulled my hair back in a messy braid. That took forever to do, let me tell you. Then I looked at myself closer in the mirror. The change was shocking from the cheery little 11 year old. I had lost about twenty pounds and was thinner than ever, my hair was elbow length, and my eyes had a kind of weird look in them. They seemed analyzing but also wary, like an _I-don't-trust-you-if-you-know-what's-good-for-you- run-away-now_ when I wasn't smiling.

But at least my glares are better now. And I can use a knife pretty well- yes I may have stolen a dagger from a hunting store. But I have to saw I'd rather use a sword. I did once but it kind of evaporated when a monster spit on it a few weeks back. Gross, right?

Anyways, after I finished getting dressed I got a small bowl of water and set it next to Percy's bed. I focused on the water and it suddenly shot up in a decent sized ball and then fell on Percy's face.

Nothing happened. Darn the whole being invincible to water thing.

Okay… What about ice cubes?

Wait a sec!

A few minutes later I walked back into the cabin with a bucket of ice cubes in hand. I received a few odd stares as I walked back but ignored them. Hence I dumped the bucket on my half-brother.

"Ack!" He yelled and jumped up only to slide on the ice cubes and fall down again.

I laughed and sat down on his bed. "That… was hysterical." I gasped.

Percy looked at me and moaned. "What time is it?"

"5:00"

"WHAT!?" He yelled, eyes practically bugging out of his head.

"Oh calm down. 5:00 is nothing. In fact it's nice to sleep so late for once…"

"You wake up earlier?"

"Uh… No. Now, come on, let's get some toast and do something other than dump ice cubes over each other." (I'm saying they can have breakfast at any time, only lunch and dinner are specific times)

"Ugh, fine. But let me get dressed."

So I waited out front with my arms crossed and sitting on the railing when I realized a boy who looked to be about my age walk up. I looked at him questioningly with what I hoped wasn't a glare.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"So, you're the new kid?"

"That depends. I am not new at fighting monsters or finding out weird things about myself. But if you mean to the camp then yes, I am new." I said.

He looked at me with brown eyes from under his shaggy black hair. He wore all black and seemed kind of emo but I don't think he was. He just didn't have that kind of feel to him.

"You've fought before?" He asked me.

"Yes, I've been fending for myself for about a year and a half now."

"What?"

I cursed in ancient Greek quietly. I need to learn to shut up. "Nothing. Just…" I turned around and peeked my head in a window. "PERCY YOU READY YET?!" I shouted.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." He said coming out. "I just thought you might want to talk a little bit before I came out."

I glared and jumped off the railing. "Nice meeting you…"

"Nico." The boy said. "Di Angelo."

I nodded. "Nice name. I'm Maggie." Then I turned to Percy. "I bet a drachma you can't beat me to the pavilion."

"She doesn't talk yesterday but now she's betting against me!" Percy said but I was already gone.

I was halfway there before I turned around and started running backwards to find Percy like 10 feet behind me. I turned back around, smiling.

"Not fair!" Percy yelled from behind me but I jumped the last few feet and landed right before he came up.

"Ah, but that's where the technicalities come in, my dear brother-" I stopped and stumbled, falling onto my knees, coughing like I was choking, which I was.

"Maggie?" Percy asked and knelt next to me. Then yelled for help.

Nico appeared next to us somehow and knelt next to me. "What happened?" He asked, all serious like suddenly.

"I don't know!" Percy said from his spot on the ground.

"What's going on?" A new voice asked.

Seriously, no one seemed to notice I was dying. Yes I was dying, I could feel it!

"She's slipping! Only a few minutes." Nico warned them. "Apollo cabin!" He shouted and I blacked out.

XXX

I woke up a few hours later. I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed intending to stand up. I could stand, but barely, and I think it was just because I wasn't heavy enough to collapse under my own weight. I sat back down and saw a book on a table nearby.

OH MY GODS, A BOOK?

Not caring how little energy I had I scrambled over and grabbed it, then hurried back to the bed and started reading. (I'm one of those demigods who don't have dyslexia BTW)

The book was of Greek Mythology, even better, and it was awesome!

I was reading for about 2 hours… I think… when someone came in. I looked up and saw it was Nico. I looked at the page number, 289, and put the book down. I stood up, a little more stable now.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey."

"So… How are you?" I asked.

Nico smirked. "Shouldn't I be asking _you _that?"

I shrugged. "Enh, I'd rather ask you." I took a few shaky steps to a couch- I think it was called a loveseat but no way was I calling it that- and sat down on one side. Then I patted the seat next to me, motioning for Nico to sit.

He did.

"So…" He started. "Have you seen the beach yet?"

I was a little confused, okay, a lot, but I answered truthfully. "No, I mean to explore today but…"

Nico nodded then stood. "Well, if you want I could show you… Chiron only agreed to let you go if someone came with." He explained.

I smiled a tiny but and tilted my head slightly, "Sounds fun."

And that is how we ended up walking to the beach together.

XXX

"So, Nico," I said as we walked together. "Who's your godly parent?"

"Hades, god of the Underworld." He replied after a moment's hesitation.

"Hades…" I mused, "I really don't see what's so bad about him."

My companion looked at me strangely. "Most people are scared of him because he's the god of the dead."

I shrugged, again, "Well, without him all the spirits would be lost or in… that pit." I learned not to use names too often while I was on the run, if it's a monster name like the gorgons they tend to show up.

He nodded. "You don't think like the others. I like that."

I ducked my head and something hit me in the side, causing me to stumble into Nico; which caused us both to fall down the sand. (We were just arriving to the beach.)

I looked up but no one was around. But my side hurt like Hades, let me tell you. (Sorry up there..) "Ow." I mumbled and saw what hit me was a book.

OH MY GODS A BOOK! AND THEY HURT IT!

I gasped and checked the book. When I saw it was mine I growled. I growled louder when I noticed the pages were ripped. "Hey Nico." I said. "Wanna help me kill whoever did this?"

He nodded and took my hand. After a few really black seconds we were in front of two kids from Hermes cabin.

"The Stolls are at your mercy now, madam." Nico said and I pulled my knife out of my sleeve.

"What- were- you- doing- with- my- book?" I asked angrily. It was the only book I have read since I was on the run and was pretty special to me. But now I don't think Harry Potter can cast spells.

"Um… Reading?" The taller one made it a question.

Nico face palmed. "You two have dyslexia." He reminded them.

"Oh… Right… Well, you see-"

I didn't wait for them to finish, I advanced. "Never touch my BOOKS!" I screamed but both of them ran away before I could do anything. I turned around and bowed to Nico. "And that,"- I said, -"Is how you get people not to touch your possessions."

Nico laughed- actually laughed- and held out his arm like a gentlemen. "Shall we go now, walking, of course, it's much easier."

I nodded and took his arm, after sliding my knife in my sleeve. I look at my sneakers. Boots would be better but not if I got a sword… I'll have to look for one tomorrow.

Once we got to the beach we walked until we were about fifteen feet from the water. Then we both sat down.

I sighed, the sun was setting and it was absolutely beautiful over the water.

We both stayed silent for a while when Nico asked a question. "Do you have any idea what happened earlier? You know with the almost dying thing…"

I bit my lip. "Well… You know Krios?"

"Yeah."

"I kind of pissed him off… By, like, um… Climbing mount Othrys and… Well, let's just say he didn't wish me a nice and happy life."

Nico stared. "You fought Krios? Without any training? And you're alive?"

"I wasn't alone, I kind of ran into another demigod and she helped me. Don't know why she was up at Mount Othrys though…"

"Why were you?"

"Oh, well, - um - I was kind of given a sign from the fates… They- they said innocents would be taken and harmed and if I got rid of Krios it would delay."

Nico paled, more if that was possible. "Oh gods. So soon, the dreams," He suddenly looked at me, as if afraid. "Maggie, you need to come with me, now!" He said, pulling me up and basically dragging me to a cave with a purple curtain over it.

"Rachel," Nico called urgently. "Rachel!"

"Yes, Nico?" A girl in a black shawl and crazy red hair stepped out of the cave.

"It- it's her! Percy's sister, she fought Krios with Thalia's help and fended for herself for a year and longer-"

The girl- Rachel, I'm guessing - eyes widened. "Did you really climb Mount Othrys?" She asked me.

I nodded, fiddling with my braid. "Yeah, there was a girl helped me up and fight though, I wouldn't be alive without her help."

"That would be Thalia." Rachel said when a green light covered her.

When she spoke next her eyes glowed and voice tripled.

I was creeped out.

"_Children of the sea must ride west,  
Two companions shall follow,  
One of the four shall die in an act of valor,  
A companion must live in guilt,  
Watch for the one who betrays._"

"Oracle of Delphi- prophecy- Atlas, Hyperion- oh my gods." I fell to my knees as a vision took me. (Wow, the fates must just love to cause me pain! I feel so loved. -_-)

_-This is a flashback!-_

_Hyperion turned to face Atlas. "We can't let you go if Krios doesn't take your place. Why'd you let him be killed?" He snarled._

_Atlas bared his teeth. "SHUT UP!" He bellowed, shaking the mountain. "YOU TAKE THE STUPID SKY, I'M THE BEST CHANCE YOU'VE GOT ANYWAYS!"_

_"Yet, there you are, holding the sky in pain because you failed." A new voice interrupted them._

_Out of the shadows stepped another titan often mistaken for a minor goddess._

_Hecate fixed Atlas with a cold stare, shutting him up effectively. "Hyperion is needed for a different purpose. Though he was supposed to make sure no one disrupted the plan." She shifted her glare to the golden guy. "Oh, but of course, playing with some Hellhounds was more important." She said sarcastically. _

_"I wasn't playing!" Protested Hyperion. "I was only-"_

_A flash of light and the scene changed._

_"No! Maggie!" Nico shouted as a sword impaled me. I had just jumped in front of Percy when Atlas struck._

_Percy stood there for a second then charged Atlas, eyes flashing._

_A blonde with gray eyes I didn't know rushed forward with a son of Apollo._

_I could feel my life slipping away…_

_-This flashback is ending!-_

"Maggie? Are you okay?" Nico asked, apprehensively as I looked up. Great, another vision from the fates, I was probably glowing like Rachel for all I know.

Nevertheless I nodded and stood up with the help of Nico.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. The fates just enjoy torturing my mind." I said. "We need to go get Percy, a blonde haired girl and we're off. Yes, you are coming Nico, whether you want to or not." I said in answer to his confused look.

XXX

"PERCY!" I shouted as we walked to our cabin (Percy and mine).

"What?"

"C'mere!" I said as I walked in then I found the blonde haired one- Annabeth, Nico called her.

I walked towards her. "Hi, I'm Maggie and we need you on a quest. You too Percy, wouldn't want you without your girlfriend."

Percy blushed and Annabeth laughed. "Okay then. You guys got a prophecy?"

"And this one got a vision from the fates."

I glared at Nico and turned around. "Tell you all when we leave. We'll be using Pegasi." I informed them and grabbed a small backpack from when I was on myself, then I ran out to find myself a pegasus.

"Hey guys." I greeted the pegasus' as I walked into the stables.

_I'm not a guy, _one snow white mare said indignantly, turning her head to look at me.

"Sorry…"

_Sugarflake, _she gave me her name.

"Sugarflake? I like that name." I said. "Why are you the only one who bothers to talk to me?"

Sugarflake snorted. _Either all the others are asleep or don't trust you. Not that I do, I just respect my superiors… Sort of._

I raised my eyebrows. "I like you." I decided. "How would you like to go on a quest with three others?"

_Sure, why not? I love a good quest… And sugar cubes. But first I need to know who you are._

"Oh… Right." I mentally facepalmed myself. "I'm Maggie, daughter of Poseidon."

_I don't have to call you 'your ladyship' now do I?_

I chuckled. "Well, it would be nice, but no."

_Good._

A few minutes later Nico was on a black stallion named Raven.

Annabeth got a palomino mare named Eclipse.

Percy rode Blackjack.

And I hopped on Sugarflake.

"Let's go!" I shouted and took off; smiling as we soared upwards.

My smile faded as I thought of my death I just witnessed. Why would the fates want to show me that? At least I knew none of the others were dying though…

"Hey, what's wrong?" I looked up to see Annabeth had flown her Pegasus over to me.

I shook my head. "Nothing, much. Just thinking about the prophecy."

"What was it?"

I thought then pulled to the side. "I see a field over there, let's take a rest stop there and I'll tell you everything."

Once everyone was settled down in the shade of a tree and eating some snacks I found in my pack I started talking.

"Well, I think you know Rachel, the Oracle host, gave us a prophecy. Nico can tell you it."

Nico glared at me as if to say _Why me!? _Then he told them it. "She said: _Children of the sea must ride west, Two companions shall follow, One of the four shall die in an act of valor, A companion must live in guilt, Watch for the one who betrays._"

We sat in silence for a few minutes then Percy said, "So one of us is going to die, huh?"

I nodded then said something I'd been dreading. "And I know who."

Annabeth dropped her granola bar. "What? How?"

Nico looked not as shocked but still shocked. "When you fell… The fates gave you another vision, didn't they?"

I nodded again, ( I nod a lot apparently.) "Yes. Atlas, Hyperion and Hecate are behind this. Krios would have taken the sky for Atlas but… Now he's in Tartarus. They're going to destroy the demigods, then the gods. They are going to attack Camp Half-Blood and- and that's where…"

"Where what?" Annabeth prompted gently.

"Where I die." I finished lamely.

Nico's eyes turned the size of dinner plates.

Annabeth gasped and covered her mouth.

Percy dropped his half eaten granola bar too.

I sat there, pulled my dagger out and polished it with a rag made out of an old t-shirt. "Yeah."

Percy looked at me weird. "The Fates must really hate you." He said and Annabeth slapped him.

But I nodded, deep in thought. "Yeah, I guess they do."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I woke up at around 4:00 AM in a tree.

Yes, I went to sleep in a tree.

Nico was in another tree (See? Not weird!) next to me and was looking at the sun rise. I climbed a little then jumped over to his tree.

"Hey." I said. "You seem sad."

Nico snorted. "Well, this seems backwards."

I tilted my head, hair tumbling down, out of my braid. (It came loose as I slept, I guess…) "How so?"

"Well, it seems usually the one who isn't going to die comforts the one who knows they're going to die soon."

I raised my eyebrows and half-smiled. "Who said I'm usual?"

XXX

"Nico, c'mere. I see a little store nearby." I said from the top of a pine tree. "Let's go!" I scrambled down like a squirrel and met Nico on the ground. He was sitting with Annabeth and Percy, trying to start a fire.

So I dragged him with me and we started walking.

I rubbed my arms (My long sleeve shirt wasn't very thick) after walking about half a mile and looked at my boots I "borrowed" from the Camp Store. Inside of my right boot was my dagger. It was windy. I yelled at Aeolus to calm down, so Nico had to snigger.

"So, Nico…" I started. "How are you?"

Nico nodded. "Good, I guess." He looked up. "Maggie, aren't you afraid of what will happen?"

"What will happen?" I asked.

"You know…"

"Oh. That." I said then shrugged. "I'm no stranger to death. What scares me is the thought that the plan might work and the camp may come down in ashes. Why?"

Nico stopped walking and looked at me seriously. "Because I'm scared." He said.

"But why would you be? You're going to be fine."

"Maggie, that's just it. I'm going to be fine, but I'm not. You- you don't think or talk like the others, you're always optimistic and thinking of everyone but yourself."

"What does that have to do with this?" I asked, genuinely confused.

Nico grabbed my hand. "You're not going to die. Everyone I love has died, leaving me behind, but this time I'm not just letting you get away." He said it with such force even I believed him for a second.

Then he did something that shocked me so thoroughly I almost stabbed him. Then I realized what he was doing.

You're probably wondering what he did, huh?

He kissed me.

So I did the only thing logical: I kissed him back.

After about a minute we pulled apart for air.

"Wow." I whispered then realized my hand was still trapped in his. Oh well, it wasn't doing anyone any harm being there.

Nico nodded "Yeah." Then he seemed to kind of collect himself. "Maggie, I really like you." He declared.

"Nico…"

"I know we only just met, but we only have such a short time until we both… You know."

"Both?" Then I realized what he meant. "No! Nico, you can't!" I exclaimed.

Nico held up a hand. "Let me finish." He said. "So, I was wondering if tomorrow you would like to go on a sort of date with me?"

I crossed my arms. "I'm not saying yes until you give up that crazy idea to kill yourself."

"What if I reconsidered?"

I thought for a little, then realized it was my best bet. "Okay then. Yes, but first we need to go to that convenience store and get some necessities like sweatshirts and candy."

He laughed at that -actually laughed -and offered me his arm. "After you, milady."

I proceeded to hold an imaginary fan under my chin and answered, "I would be delighted, my good sir."

And we walked off, arm in arm and me being the happiest I've ever been.

XXX

Once we got to the store I took $10 out and bought a shabby sweatshirt, candy bar for Percy and chapstick. I took it up to the cashier and Nico looked at me strange. (Why does everyone do that?) I shrugged and took the bag, put on the sweatshirt then walked out.

As soon as the door closed, however, I was thrown into the store display window by wind.

At least I thought it was wind. Turns out it was actually our dear friend, Hyperion.

Nico ran out when I crashed (he was arguing with the cashier about something) and helped me up. So I stood and slipped my dagger out of my boot.

"What?" I asked. "Came to punish me for messing up your beautiful plan? Newsflash, I beat Krios without any training and got away unharmed. I might not get away unhurt this time but I'm sure you won't win." I taunted the titan.

Nico looked at me askance and I just shook my head.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Half-blood." Hyperion sneered and charged.

I leapt aside and slashed with my weapon. Nico couldn't seem to move- seriously, I think it was some type of magic holding him down - and Hyperion just ignored him.

"Come and get me, Shiny!" I shouted and ran forward, somersaulting under the titans legs and aiming for his back. Of course he had to dodged and knock me into the store wall with the flat of his blade.

"Ow!" I shouted but got up. I hopped onto a dumpster and baited the golden guy over. "Come on, Goldilocks!"

He took the bait.

Once he ran within range I jumped up, pushed off the wall, twisted in midair and made a decent sized gash on his arm. But he turned and his sword caught my side and left a giant wound.

I landed on my side and Hyperion lifted his sword. "That'll teach you not to mess with things too big for you." He snarled and his weapon came down.

I would be dead already if Nico hadn't intercepted. Somehow, I guess, he broke the spell and intercepted the strike.

"I don't think so!" Nico retorted and ducked, slicing Hyperion's stomach so golden ichor spattered on his face.

Long ending, short: Hyperion left after a lot more death threats and boasting.

Once that egotistical sun guy left Nico ran over to me; "Are you okay? That was incredibly stupid, you know!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine, stop acting like a mother hen and help me up. I'll tie my sweatshirt around it and we'll go back to the others." I said and took off my new sweatshirt, then I tied it to my side as a type of bandage.

Nico helped me up, trying not to cause me further hurt.

And let me just say: my boyfriend failed at that.

XXX

When we got to the others, I was chalky pale and my sweatshirt bandage steadily turning red. "Hey guys!" I said cheerily, waving half-heartedly.

They looked up and both jumped up at the same time.

"Oh my gods, what happened!?" Annabeth exclaimed.

I waved my hand dismissively. "Oh. Just a little run-in with our old friend: Hyperion. Nothing to worry about."

Percy eyed my cut. "It seems like something to worry about."

"Of course it is, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth replied and came over, allowing me to sling my left arm around her shoulders. Together she and Nico helped me sit against a tree trunk.

"I'm fine. But he ruined my sweatshirt." I said.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Hey look, she's just like you, Percy."

Percy nodded. "Must run in the family." He said while searching the packs for something.

"Could you grab my pack?" I asked and it was next to me in a few seconds. "ef̱charistíes." ((thanks)) Yes I do slip into Greek when I'm agitated, sometimes. It's not weird!

Anyways I rifled through my small backpack quickly. "Where is it? Oh gods…" I was about to panic before I came up with a small leather pouch containing a smooth gray pebble with little glowing vines of green around it.

Nico looked at me weird but I ignored him. I took a water bottle and dropped the pebble in. The pebble turned the water a beautiful translucent green and I poured some on my fingers. Gently I looked to my side and brushed my hand over the wound. Instantly it stopped bleeding and started to close up. I looked up to the shocked faces of everyone else.

"How…?" Annabeth started.

"It's from my… mortal parent… my father gave it to _her _before I had been born." I explained, putting venom into the 'mortal parent' and 'her'. "I wasn't supposed to know about it but it turns out it was rightfully mine, so…."

Percy pouted, "How come I don't get awesome glowing stones?" He asked and Annabeth slapped him.

"Says the one with a pen that can turn into a sword and Achille's curse!" She said and her boyfriend grinned sheepishly.

"Oh… Yeah."

I laughed but then my senses wen on high alert. "Get on your Pegasus." I ordered, eyes narrowing as I hopped on Sugarflake and took off, my hair flying behind me… It would have been awesome if I wasn't so nervous. Nico rode over on Raven and Annabeth rode next to Percy.

"What's the matter?" Nico asked, seeing my nervous face.

"You didn't feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"The monsters." As soon as the words were out of my mouth a faint roar sounded behind us. I don't know if the others heard it though… "TO THE RIGHT!" I shouted and veered in that direction.

"Why?" Percy yelled.

"Gryphons!" I answered. "See?" That's when they swooped down.

"Sugarflake, any below?" I asked.

_Yeah, two are at the campsite tearing apart that bloody sweatshirt you left._

I groaned.

_TO THE LEFT! _She shouted, Blackjack also heard and informed Percy who informed everyone else.

A Gryphon swooped down and tried to grab me but I flattened myself against Sugarflake before diving. " hate Gryphons." I muttered as another came at me. This time I took my knife out of my soft leather boot and struck the wing, sending the flying monster spiraling to its death.

About six others were distracting the others while three focused on me. Yay.

WAIT!

I just had an idea! "Sugarflake…" I whispered her my plan.

_Okay… _

"Bye!" I jumped off her back and the Gryphons dived.

"MAGGIE!" The others screamed and I swear I heard Nico scream "_Are you insane!?"_

Yes.

As soon as the first Gryphon got close enough I grabbed it's leg, ignoring the claws and swung my leg over the side as if riding Sugarflake. I grabbed the mane like I would reins and used it to direct the unhappy monster.

Ina few seconds another Gryphon dived but I jumped off a few seconds before so it didn't get _me. _Sugarflake caught me with her teeth like I asked.

The one I was riding turned over and put it's claws out to defend itself but the other one couldn't stop his momentum and soon both were just little clouds of gold ashes.

I smiled and killed the other- albeit smaller -one in a few more seconds I flew up to the others, who had killed the rest.

Annabeth looked impressed and smiled but Nico glared with Percy. I groaned inwardly and braced myself.

"What were you thinking?" Nico asked angrily.

"If you were thinking at all." Percy added.

I glared, "I was thinking the Gryphons were sent to me by Hecate who I may have also gotten furious… You know, since, Krios is gone…."

Annabeth understood. The boys didn't. "You two are so oblivious." I told them before setting west again. "Tell me when you need a break," I said to the Pegasi.

They all responded they would tell either me or Percy if they got tired.

XXX

I pulled my hair into it's simple braid again, sitting in another tree with Nico next to me. Percy and Annabeth were somewhere on their own for a little 'scouting out the area' they said. "Nico… Have you ever been judged?" I asked, eyes on the horizon, the scars on my arm started burning as I said this. (I didn't tell you about those, huh?)

Nico looked at me before replying, "As a son of Hades people presume many things, not all of them good. Why?"

I took a deep breath. "Well… I have and… I need to show you something… I was able to stop but…" I couldn't find the right words to say to him. Instead I took my left arm and pulled the sleeve up, revealing about sixteen deep scars on my forearm from cutting myself.

My boyfriend (should I call him that?) took my arm and traced the marks. "Why?" He asked softly.

I looked down, "My best friend hated me, my brother had just died, rumours were spread, a boy on the bus taunted me, another boy hurt me…" I said. "It was all too much."

"Who was the boy on the bus?"

"He called himself Kirby. The name fit him because he _was_ pretty fat and pink, though…"

Nico smiled a bit. "I'll kill him if I ever get the chance."

I smiled widely. "What did I ever do to deserve meeting such an amazing man?" I asked him.

"Well… I _am_ pretty amazing…" Of course that was the part he chose to acknowledge. He laughed softly and tilted my head up for a tender kiss.

We pulled away as Percy and Annabeth tramped towards the tree. My eyes widened and I hurried to pull my left sleeve back down as they looked up. I think they noticed the quick action and I was sure I would be questioned later. Yay.

"Nothing special." Annabeth reported, climbing into a neighboring tree with Percy.

"That fish was special!" Percy retorted. "He was a great conversationalist."

I laughed, absent mindedly rubbing the sleeve where my scars were. Annabeth noticed but probably guessed already so she stayed silent. Percy, sadly, also noticed and wasn't tactful.

"What's wrong with your arm?" He asked. "Is it hurt?"

I bit my lip. "Nothing."

Nico seemed to be warning Percy not to continue with his eyes but the boy either didn't see or didn't care… Probably the latter. "Let me see."

"Percy!" Annabeth protested.

Since our trees were so close together he could reach out and push my sleeve up. I yelped and pulled away, yanking the cloth back down. My eyes flashed and I suddenly felt the pain of when I made the scars. My eyes widened and I felt sick to my stomach. "Nico…"

Nico held me as I sobbed into his chest, the memories were so painful.

-Flashback-

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" My mother yelled and I yanked my sleeve down._

_"Nothing." I said, but the bloody blade in my hand didn't help me._

_My mother pulled my sleeve up and saw the marks. She took me to a hospital where I wasn't allowd to die. _

_I went to school the next day, everyone already knew. My friend had stabbed me in the back._

**_The scene changed._**

_"WHAT DID I DO?" I shouted angrily at my former friend, Taylor._

_"YOU ALREADY KNOW SO SHUT UP!"_

_"NO I DON'T!"_

_"FINE, I'LL TELL YOU! YOU TOOK MY LIFE! I TOLD YOU MILLIONS OF MY SECRETS BUT YOU HAD TO GO AND SPILL THE MOST IMPORTANT!" She shouted._

_"NO I DIDN'T!"_

_"I HAVE PROOF!"_

_"I DON'T SEE ANY!"_

_In the end I was left with tears streaming down my face and I was kneeling on the ground of my room._

**_The scene changed_**

_"The girl in front of me, you see her?" The bully of the bus said to the older kids, showing them me, I pretended not to listen._

_They nodded. "She's an Emo. I heard her telling the teacher she was going to kill herself. I'll bet she cuts." They were lies then._

_My fingernails bit into the soft flesh of my hands as I listened. When they lined up to get out I gave them my death glare. _

_One of the elder kids saw and smirked "Well, aren't you a little bear?" He said, not meaning it as a compliment in the least._

**_The scene changed_**

_I was huddled with my friends._

_Madison looked at me. "Maggie are you sure you want to know? It's not good."_

_I nodded, nonetheless._

_"Okay… Brian (He was my boyfriend at the time) told me to ask Sierra if she would go out with him." She said it quickly and I didn't react._

_Finally I shrugged, "As long as he doesn't go for Cameron." I said calmly, but I was seething on the inside._

**_The scene changed_**

_I watched as a little boy I knew from church sobbed during my brother's viewing. It broke my heart._

_I held out my arms. "Do you want a hug?" I asked and he flew into my arms._

_I rubbed his back sadly, my eyes pricking with tears. I didn't cry about the death anymore; it was the reactions of my friends that shook me._

-End of flashback-

I came back to the present shaking. I didn't dare look at my half-brother but flung my arms around Nico's neck, still crying. "Don't leave me." I whispered.

Nico tightened his grip. "Never." Were his words.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I avoided Percy and Annabeth as well as I could- I was terrified they would question me and I wasn't ready. We left early and I had a quiet conversation with Sugarflake about distance. I decided to talk in my head this time, though. _How far do you reckon we can fly without breaks? _I asked her.

She snorted. _Far, of course, Blackjack will ask for donuts at some point but ignore him… I'd say we could reach San Francisco in two days at this speed._

I nodded. _Good. How long until we should stop? We must get there soon._

_Maybe three hours at least._

I nodded again. _Alright. Let's keep going._

Nico directed Eclipse over to me so we could talk quietly.

"Hey," I greeted softly.

"Hey. Are you alright?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know; in my messed up life, what's the definition of 'alright'?"

"Fair point. Percy's confused but whenever he asks about it Annabeth gets angry and starts saying how 'oblivious' and 'insensitive' and 'meddling' he is." Nico informed me.

I smiled slightly at the image. "It wasn't his fault…"

Nico's eyes flashed, "He had no right to do that."

"It caused no harm."

"_No harm?_"

"Yes, that's just what I say."

Nico 'hmphed' but didn't press. "Okay, fine. But if it happens again I swear-,"

"That you'll do nothing? Good." I interrupted.

He glared at me but I just kept on riding. "We'll make it to San Franciso in about 2 days' time." I told him. "But we'll be riding hard. I can feel something big is about to hap- DIVE!" I interrupted myself with a commanding shout.

Without hesitation Nico had his Pegasus dive and I watched Percy and Annabeth catch up. It all happened in slow motion to me: a jet of red light flew through the area my boyfriend just was and came towards me with incredible speed. I tried to move but there was no time. The light hit me in the chest and I disappeared.

XXX

I reappeared in chains, tied to a wall. I struggled and kicked against the binds but it wasn't very effective. I felt like a sushi roll in metal, honestly.

Suddenly a flame lit near me. It grew bigger and brighter but it also got closer.

I started to panic. When I was little I had these terrible nightmares about fires, burning to death, being stuck in a building on fire etc. So I'm terrified of flames that are unrestrained.

The flame came closer and closer until I could feel its searing heat on my cheek. I screamed.

After a a few seconds of screaming the fire disappeared and a voice laughed in the shadows. "Oh how that was fun." It said.

"What are you?" I asked harshly. Now that the fire was gone my 'attitude' was back.

"A titan." Was the answer.

"Gre-e-e-a-a-t" I mumbled. "Hecate, right?"

"Yes. Of course."

I groaned.

"Now, enough chit chat. Do you know why you are here?"

"Hm… I was naughty?" I said it sarcastically, duh.

"No!" Hecate snapped. "You have killed the one to take the sky for Atlas! You and that Thalia girl!"

I narrowed my eyes. "So?"

"Well, first off, I won't hurt the other one. She wouldn't scream as easily unless it's you…." Hecate started. "But of course I had to get her, she'll be here in a moment."

Well that's just great. I bit back a few choice words towards the titans.

In a second Thalia appeared in chains on the wall next to me. "HECATE!" She screamed. "LET ME GO!" She kicked but her feet were bound, too.

Hecate stepped out of the shadows. "No thank you, I'm good." She said happily. "I'll just take Margaret Eden here-,"

"Don't CALL ME THAT!" I said angrily. As soon as the bindings were gone I kicked Hecate in the face. I reached for my dagger to find that it was gone.

"Where did you take my dagger?" I asked lowly yet dangerously, gripping a jagged stone in hand.

"No matter," Hecate said, diving forward, seizing my weapon arm and twisting it so the stone dug into my back, merely scraping but…

I dived to the side but some magic got me and held me in place; I couldn't even move my mouth. But some not-so-pleasant things did cross my mind.

"Now now, Margaret Eden, behave yourself. Now I have to discipline you." Hecate said mock disappointedly.

I watched calmly as she pulled out a whip. I wasn't letting her know how I felt.

The unfreezing spell broke but I was suddenly chained to the ground by my wrists and ankles, back facing Hecate.

"If you want a scream, you'd best let us go and find someone else." I advised her right before the whip came down on my back.

"HECATE! FU-," Thalia suddenly stopped screaming, I guess she was hit by a freezing spell.

The lashes came down stronger now, without any pause. Involuntarily, I jerked when the pain became great. "Not cool, Hecate." I said after ten lashes, my back hurt.

"No, you're right. That might be because of the fire."

A flame appeared next to my face. I closed my eyes shut and bit my lip but then it got bigger and bigger… I screamed again, a pretty long one, too because now that I screamed it was hard to stop… Mostly because the whip didn't stop either.

After a few minutes that stopped and the titaness unbound me. I could barely move as it was so, no escaping. She took my hand in her and I weakly pulled back but she had an iron grip. She turned my left forearm towards her and pulled my sleeve up.

"No… NO!" I violently jerked back, thrashing and flailing like a wild animal. I had no idea what Thalia thought but I don't think it was good. "Let me go!" I shrieked, kicking.

"No." Was the simple reply and a dagger appeared in the titaness's hand she lightly traced it over my scars. "This shall be fun." She murmured.

I couldn't move as she pressed deeper, drawing blood. She wouldn't kill me, I knew that, but she would hurt me in ways you couldn't even imagine.

As blood trickled down my wrist the memories came back again and I screamed, louder than before and more painful. It faded into heart wrenching sobs. "No. Stop.. Please…" I sobbed, but she didn't. "Nico…" I know it was a desperate hope, but maybe he could hear me. "NICO!" I shrieked but she twisted my arm painfully.

After that it was a blur of pain, blood, screaming, and tears. Soon I was brought back to full awareness by that demon Titaness forcing a vile potion down my throat.

I gagged and sputtered but she clamped a cold hand over my mouth, forcing me to swallow.

"Endurance potion… Should keep you from letting the sky crush us all." Hecate said as she dragged me over to where Atlas was; huh, I had no idea he was there.

"NO!" Thalia screamed, realizing Hecate's intent but I had no choice, Hecate shoved me in and the sky fell onto my shoulders.

I struggled to get to my knees, and after a few extremely painful minutes made it. I suddenly seemed to see Nico and the others. I was sure this was no vision. This was really happening at the time.

XXX

"Come on!" Nico shouted, pushing Raven to his very limits, it seemed.

Percy and Annabeth were flying as fast as they could. "What did you feel?" Annabeth shouted.

Nico just shook his head. "Percy, tell the pegasi to go as fast as they can it's been a whole day."

"They can't all go like this without breaks for long." Percy called. "Sugarflake is the fastest, take her and we'll catch up."

_Well, I am pretty fast… _Sugarflake said

_Yo, boss! I'm fast too, I just need some donuts! _

Percy ignored them. "Go!"

Without a moments hesitation Nico whistled and Sugarflake came over. He hopped on her and flew ahead like an arrow shot from a bow. "Hang on Maggie." He muttered as he rode.

Nico couldn't hear her but Sugarflake also muttered that.

XXX

"MAGGIE!" I tried to look up but couldn't lift my head. The endurance potion kept me from dropping the sky, but that was it.

I looked through my eyelashes and saw Nico there, black sword at the ready. "YOU-," He started to rush towards Atlas and Hecate… And Hyperion, he's been making fun of me the whole time if I haven't mentioned.

"Stop Nico." I said quietly but he heard it. He stopped and ran to me, kneeling.

"Give me the sky." He said.

"No. Go help Thalia and stall for Percy and Annabeth. We need to trick Atlas into taking the sky again… Like Heracles, but better."

Nico nodded. He walked backwards to Thalia, keeping an eye on the titans at the same time. He turned his back and I struggled to keep consciousness.

Hyperion glanced at me. "The wittle baby's getting tirwed." He said in a mocking tone Hecate turned.

"I'm… fine." I spat. I heard Sugarflake.

_The others are coming, hurry!_

_Okay, _I didn't have to pretend any longer, I started to lose my grip on the sky and it trembled. They all looked to me who was starting to lose consciousness. "Atlas take the sky!" Hyperion barked.

"But-,"

"NOW!"

In another second I was shoved away and Atlas had the sky again. Inwardly I was happy but I wasn't acting when I tricked them. I was about to die, I could feel it.

Hecate picked me up by the back of the neck and Percy and Annabeth flew in with Eclipse. "MAGGIE!" They both shouted.

Ow, my ears. Hecate took me and threw me down on the ground in front of them like you would a misbehaving cat. "Take her but do not leave. We have unfinished business, Percy Jackson."

Percy straightened. "No, I'm pretty sure I finished that a while ago."

Hecate ordered Hyperion to take the sky so Atlas could fight. Hyperion grumbled but did it and Atlas jumped up, he charged but I wouldn't let him get to my brother.

I rolled right I front of Atlas and tripped him with my body. It hurt but I jumped up and grabbed the now-covered-in-blood jagged rock I used earlier. I jammed it into Atlas's eye and he howled before pushing me into a wall. My ragged and blood soaked clothes got even more dirty. Thalia and Nico held off a wave of hellhounds and Percy and Annabeth just stood in front of Hecate, waiting.

When I saw Atlas go towards Nico is when I got my head into the game. Forgetting how tired and bloody I was I stood up. "Atlas come and fight me like a Titan! Or at least a man." I called, standing up.

I was thinking hard at the same time _Poseidon, please, I need a weapon. I need to save the camp and demigods. Please, I'll make you proud._

Nothing happened right away. Atlas charged and I was readying myself with my rock when it turned into a very cool sword with a blue-tinted hilt and little turquoise gems on the hilt. I prepared myself and my sword clashed with Atlas's giant one.

The battle for Camp Half-Blood has begun.

**XXX**

**SOMEBODY PLEASE COMMENT! PLEEEAAASSSEEE! As you can see, I am desperate. Three chapters and NOTHING… Hmph. I'll give you a cookie if you review! I'll give you A HUNDRED cookies! I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

I gritted my teeth as our swords make an X. This was a dangerous move and I knew it but I couldn't see any way to escape it.

Wait… Yeah, I could.

I stepped to the side with my sword still in place but soon pulled my weapon back, letting his slice through air.

"Yeah, I can see you're the best fighter here. I think even Hyperion did better." I taunted him, the adrenaline of battle chasing away any fatigue or pain.

Hyperion roared indignantly and Atlas charged again. But I ducked and dived under his legs, aiming for a rather sensitive spot for males.

I missed so I slid on my stomach a few feet before rolling out of the way as his huge weapon slammed into the floor where I was a second ago.

"Hey! What did the floor ever do to you?" I shouted as the ground cracked.

Suddenly my wrist started burning. Aw great, now the pains coming back. Oh well, I kept fighting as if nothing bothered me.

It was a blur after that. I would duck and twist, block and parry and lauch a few attacks of my own sometimes. It was eerily graceful, like a dance. A dance of death.

Ha, funny. I should be a comedian. (Note the sarcasm)

I noticed they were almost finished Hecate but there was something odd, her fingertips were glowing.

Oh. My. Gods.

I ducked another slash from Atlas, turned around and threw my sword at Hecate, causing her sell to fly away from Percy. Sadly, she whirled towards me so it was me who it hit.

I fell to my knees the pain was coming back, multiplied by a hundred.

I was still aware that while the others were distracted Atlas was up.

I watched with growing horror as the giant titan ran towards Percy who had turned back to Hecate angrily.

"NO!" I shouted, using all of my remaining strength I launched myself over and took the sword, I grabbed Atlas's head and unbalanced him at the same time. Heedless of the pain I had him roll with me to the sky again. Hyperion for once helped me and Atlas bore the sky again.

I looked at Hyperion who was advancing with a javelin. "N-nico." I said weakly, my strength abandoning me completely.

Nico ran over and so did Annabeth. Percy stayed with Hecate and Thalia finished off the last of the Hellhounds before leaping over. Nico's eyes narrowed and he engaged in a battle with Hyperion.

Annabeth knelt down next to me and Thalia helped Nico. Annabeth's hands were flying as she tried to staunch the flow of blood. I just realized I was in a puddle of it.

I shook my head slightly; my hair getting all messed up in the blood. "No." I whispered tiredly.

She shot up as if she had an idea. "Stay still," She ordered and sprinted to Sugarflake. She grabbed my pack and shuffled through it, eventually finding the small pouch my healing stone was in and my water bottle. She ran back and tried to use it but I shook my head. "N-no." I stuttered again, pushing her hand away feebly.

Nico and Thalia finished Hyperion and knelt next to me too. Nico took my hand and clung to it like a lifeline. Percy was still battling Hecate but she just kind of erupted with a shriek before he touched her. He shrugged and came over too.

"Hi guys." I said trying to smile and failing dismally.

Oh gods I was feeling lightheaded, my life slipping away. I turned to Nico. "Th-thanks."

"No problem, nice combat." He said to me. "Don't go."

My eyes held deep sadness but no regret. "Love… you." I whispered and closed my eyes one last time.

As my soul was whisked away I swear I heard Nico screaming "No!". That made me sad.

XXX

I was falling. Falling forever it seemed.

What was going on? I was even more confused when I realized all of my wounds were gone; "Where am I?"

"That would be my… place, one might call it."

So this is where she disappeared to. Well that's just _wonderful_.

"Hello Hecate."

"Hello Margaret Eden."

"Why you-!" I jumped up and grabbed a rock, looking for a figure to throw it at.

"Now now, let's accept your punishment civilly."

"Punishment?" I asked angrily then it dawned on me. "Your spell!"

Hecate stepped out and snapped her fingers. Instantly golden chains snaked around me, and tied me by my wrists and feet to a wooden pole thing. "Yes."

I groaned as Hecate pulled out a knife. My knife. "You can die in Tartarus so we have to be careful but I still have my spells to keep you alive until I tire of you."

I spat in her face.

She paid no heed, she ripped off the bottom half of my shirt (not top) and traced the dagger on my skin.

XXX

(3rd person view at Olympus)

Poseidon sat in his throne, gripping his trident so tightly his knuckles turned white. Something had happened to one of his children and he was going to find out what. He practically ran to his fountain of which he could view whatever he pleased. The sea god placed his hand on the side of his large fountain and spoke his son's name first. "Perseus Jackson."

An image popped up with Atlas in the background. Percy seemed upset, he was holding Annabeth who was crying for some reason. Nico di Angelo was also there. He seemed to be _sobbing _uncontrollably, clutching a… a gray pebble with glowing green vines wrapped around it. _Maggie_; Poseidon saw the sword he had just given to her lying on the ground, the blue tinted celestial bronze seeming dull.

Without waiting another second Poseidon spoke again. "Margaret Eden Distefano." An image popped up but it was blurry. He could not see anything but could hear plenty of screams and a question.

"_I'm supposed to be dead, why did you stop me!?_"

"By Olympus…" Poseidon trailed off, the water in the fountain swirled around him in his anger, breaking the 'image'. He was going to find out what happened to his daughter.

Reining her anger in he strode out of the garden "APOLLO!" He called and disappeared in a spray of sea mist.

Never let it be said the god of the sea did not care about his children.

XXX

(3rd person view right after Maggie disappeared)

Nico stared at the spot Maggie had just been. Her last words stuck in his mind, a painful reminder that he couldn't save her in time. _Love ya_, she had said. He hadn't even had time to say it back! He grasped her pebble and sobbed. "Love you too." He whispered brokenly.

After a few minutes (half hour) Nico realized something he had somehow missed before. Maggie hadn't gone to the Underworld. "Oh gods…" Nico may not have been the brightest but even he could piece together what happened. "HECATE!" He yelled with Atlas laughing in the background.

Annabeth jumped up. "What?"

"Maggie's not dead. Her body disappeared, that's not death and you know it. She hasn't entered the Underworld, either. We are going to see my father." Nico said all this in, like, three breaths. "Come _on_, we'll shadow travel and hope we show up in LA.".

And so they shadow traveled

XXX

(Back to Maggie for the time being)

I grit my teeth as the knife carved letters into my stomach. I couldn't tell what she was writing but I was sure it wouldn't be good.

So I screamed through my teeth for a while until the knife stopped and Hecate observed her work proudly. "That will last a while but… This might help."

The way she said "help" was the same as any sane person would say "hurt". I watched helplessly from my pole as she took out a small vial of clear liquid.

As she trickled the contents on my new injuries I felt as if I were burning alive. I opened my mouth wide in pain and a scream slipped out. It was high pitched and hurt my throat and sounded of weakness.

I hate screaming.

Hecate just watched me happily. "It would have been better with that brother of yours but… You will do." She told me.

I stopped screaming with effort and glared at her.

That terrible titaness looked at me innocently. "Wasn't that enough?" She smiled evilly then, "Okay, if you insist." She snapped her fingers and a flame appeared. "Your hair is much too long, we could cut it but this is so much more fun." She laughed and the flame flew onto my hair.

I shrieked and writhed, I found a source of water and somehow concentrated on it through my panic. A small amount of water came and fell on me, not as much as I meant but I was panicking.

I shook my head to feel for my hair but I couldn't feel anything. My head wasn't cold though, so my guess was my hair was just turned into a look like Thalia's. I closed my eyes and concentrated on breathing.

_In and out._

_In and out._

I kept doing that until I was dragged off my pole and thrown into a stone cell of some sort. I tried to see what was carved into my skin but it hurt to bend. I reached up and ruffled my hand through my now incredibly short hair. It'll be easier to battle now, you know, if I live… Or if Hades doesn't claim me…

XXX

I woke the next day early on the stone floor of the cell. Prayed to my father but I doubt he could hear me. "Dad… I need help— Hecate, she took me… I was dead… Help, please." I murmured as a lackey of Hecate stepped in. It looked very gruesome, like a goblin-type thing-a-ma-bob.

It grabbed my wrists roughly and tied them behind my back before dragging me down to Hecate.

"What do you want?" I asked venomously.

"To cause you pain, of course."

I was shut up by a gag and suddenly felt a knife against my arm. It was gentle at first but soon pressed down, blood spurting from a gash the length of my arm.

I spit the gag out. "Ouch, that hurts _so _much, evil titaness who is capable of anything." I said, sarcasm dripping off my voice.

Hecate gave up the calm façade. She yelled in frustration, "STUPID INSOLENT—,"

"Insolent!?" I interrupted indignantly. "No.. Wait, I see where you're going with that. Continue." I nodded slightly in politeness.

Hecate shrieked again (look out, there's a mad titaness on the loose!) and took her knife.

I knew her intention before it came down.

Within two seconds a knife was buried in my stomach, so deep only two centimeters and the hilt protruded from my belly.

I screamed. A blood-curdling, pain-filled, heart-wrenching scream I pretty sure the people in China could have heard.

Then that terrible titaness twisted the knife. I screamed again but fell silent. I was dying… Again. (And all in one chapter… I'm an overachiever!)

XXX

**Well… I caused Maggie a whole lot of pain in this one chapter. I feel kind of bad about it. Oh well, and I'm pretty sure Maggie will not die… Pretty sure. Anywho, next chapter will be mostly 3****rd**** person views with just a little of Maggie because, she's probably going to be unconscious for the most part, so… Yeah. See y'all soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

I gasped, trying to draw breath but the giant hole in me was making that hard. Ow, I thought numbly. Then I got a little more serious, and slightly more panicky. _Nico, I need to see Nico. Poseidon please, Apollo, Artemis, Hera, Zeus, Hades, Demeter, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Amphitrite, Persephone, Athena, please. _I prayed hard but I didn't have much left in me.

Hecate was laughing as she watched me and I silently imagined whipping her titanly hide to make me feel better.

I realized other wounds started to open and bleed soon as well. My reopened scars on my wrist, the whip lashes (which weren't there a moment ago, mind you), and a nasty cut on my right cheek.

Forget the hole in my stomach, I'll die in two minutes from blood loss.

XXX

(3rd person, Apollo and Poseidon)

Poseidon felt a jolt of pain in his stomach. Then he turned to Apollo. "Come!" He and his nephew disappeared in a spray of sea mist.

They appeared outside of a giant castle-like place that was all black and grey.

Cheerful, they both thought.

They had only been there a second when they heard a horrific scream. Maggie's scream.

As you can expect Poseidon grabbed his trident and rammed the giant door open. His fury was so great even Hecate's dark magic did not faze him.

Apollo could have not cared but he did. He was the god of healing and medicine which also meant he hated when demigods or innocents were hurt. Plus he'd been watching Maggie— she's a very interesting young demigod.

Anyways, Apollo ran after Poseidon, for once not smiling or making up some weird Haiku. When they found Hecate laughing over Maggie's mangled and blood-soaked body they lost it.

Poseidon had gallons of water swirling around him and he glowed blue in energy. "HECATE!" He roared, causing the ground to rattle, Apollo knelt next to Maggie, frantically searching for a pulse.

"Stay with me, Maggie, c'mon." Apollo urged as the girl's eyelids fluttered. He found a pulse, it was weak but it was a pulse, nonetheless. He wasn't sure if she would last…

XXX

(Back to Maggie)

I rolled my head to the side weakly as two people ran into the room, interrupting Hecate's very _long_ and _annoying_ laughter, seriously, why am I even still alive? Maybe it's my stubbornness…. I'd believe it.

Anywho, I couldn't see very well so I had no idea who it was. All I knew was one yelled "HECATE!" and another came next to me.

"Stay with me, Maggie, c'mon." The man next to me said, pressing my wrist slightly.

I winced as he prodded my stomach hole.

"N-nico," I pleaded softly. "See…"

"You'll see him soon." He promised, somehow understanding my intentions.

I sighed slightly then coughed. I closed my eyes a little when I saw I had just coughed up some blood.

How wonderful it would be to go to sleep now… I closed my eyes again, heedless of the man telling me to stay awake. In a second I was blanketed in peaceful oblivion.

XXX

_I watched Nico walk into a lobby with long strides and an intimidating air. "Has a demigod come through here, lately?" He asked commandingly. _

_The person at the desk in an Italian suit looked up from his magazine and peered over his mirror sunglasses. "Of course." He answered, turning back to his magazine._

_Nico closed his eyes exasperatedly, "I'll pay you ten Drachma if you can specify what they looked like." A small brown pouch appeared on the desk between them._

_"__If you insist…" The man said. "There was a young blonde girl, a black haired hunter, a brown haired boy, another blonde girl, a roman female and another roman in the past three days." He snatched the bag and hid it under the desk._

_"__Three days… It's been that long since… Okay, thank you Charon— I'll give my father a good word for you." Nico said before half running out of the lobby._

_Charon grunted in reply._

_I followed Nico out and saw him stop by Percy, Annabeth and the Pegasi. Percy was holding my blue sword, still drenched in now dried blood._

_"__Any news?" Annabeth asked, stroking Sugarflake's mane. _

_Nico shook his head in frustration, "No, I felt something but… Nothing."_

_Percy looked up. "My dad would help, she is his daughter."_

_"__Should we really do that? It is_ our_ quest, after all…"_

_Percy nodded. "I don't care about the quest anymore, we fulfilled pretty much all of it, anyways. We rode west, two followed, Maggie… You know… Hecate betrayed us." Percy left out one line, the guilt line… I found that interesting._

_Nico nodded. "A whole other day of riding, though… I don't know if we can take that long, and I can't shadow travel all of us again in one day."_

_"__We can't shadow travel but there's a beach nearby…" Annabeth said, looking at Percy pointedly._

_I was shocked when he understood. "TO THE BEACH!" He half shouted and wheeled Blackjack around before he started flying, with the others following._

**_The dream changed_**

_I backed up slightly as I saw Hecate again. She had the dagger in her hand and was drawing the words in me again, but this time I could see what she was writing._

_8 letters, one word._

_A word that I was once called and it hurt me in many ways._

_H-E-A-R-T-L-E-S-S_

_I stumbled back in shock and fell back into darkness._

**_The dream changed, again_**

_Next I saw… I saw my mother._

_I hissed in anger and hurt and scrambled to the far corner of the room as I watched._

_"__YOU CANNOT LIVE MY LIFE FOR ME!" The me in my dream shouted angrily._

_"__Watch me." My mother replied quietly and walked out, locking my old-fashioned door and taking the key with her._

_The I in my dream yelled in frustration and kicked the wall. Now was the time to escape. I had been planning to run for a while. I took some scissors and cut my hair brutally short like a boys. I grabbed my bag I had actually already packed and packed pillows under my blanket to look like I was sleeping._

_Then I waited/_

_Once it was late enough I picked the lock and snuck out the back, running past the field behind my house and into the thicket of trees nearby._

_That was how my new and better life began…_

XXX

I cracked my eyes open, slightly and winced at the pain that came back with consciousness.

I grit my teeth and scolded myself for showing weakness, I'd shown enough of that for the past few days.

Someone had put a soft white nightgown on me and I was slightly panicked at that thought. But then I felt the hundreds of bandages wrapped around me and figured that would have covered the word on me well enough… I hoped.

Anyways, my bed was insanely soft… Seriously, I was sinking in it. My guess was that it was because of the lashes on my back but that didn't stop me. I struggled to sit up but my back wouldn't allow it, nor would my bound wrist. I fell back on the bed with a hiss and slightly upset I couldn't get up myself.

Someone with blonde hair and very white teeth strode in at that moment and smiled at me. I said, "Hi." Then I bit my tongue to prevent me from saying anything that might be considered rude.

"Hi, Maggie. I am Apollo and your father is extremely worried about you."

That statement shocked me a lot. Duh. But I recognized Apollo's name (Another 'duh') and struggled to sit up again.

When I couldn't I just gave up and bowed my head, "Lord Apollo." I said.

"Well, that's nonsense! Call me Apollo and nothing else!... You know, unless my dad's around, he's pretty nitpicky about that type of stuff…"

I smiled when thunder rumbled above but stayed silent. "Where am I?" I asked, suddenly aware that I had no idea what happened after Hecate.

"Ah… I am going to let your father answer that because there is something my father wishes to discuss with me at the moment. So, peace!" Apollo flashed a peace sign and literally flashed out.

Then, my dad walked in.

He looked worried but when he saw me he relaxed a little. I bowed my head again.

"Look up, child." Poseidon instructed gently and I did so.

"Hi," I said, a questioning look in my eyes.

"Hello, are you okay?"

I shrugged, "Okay but okay is a relative term…"

My dad smiled, sea-green eyes lightening a little. "True, true. You had us worried there, for a while, Apollo had trouble with something in the giant stomach wound. He thought you wouldn't make it."

I smiled slightly, "Well, I am pretty stubborn, so if you factor that in…"

Poseidon laughed, "You seem to have a way with words," He commented.

"I've been told, I'm not nearly as good saying them as writing them, however." I replied.

"You are an author?" He asked and I nodded.

"Oh, yes. I've enjoyed writing since the second grade and it's been _wonderful_!" My eyes lit up, the way they always do when I talk about writing. "All the descriptive words to use, so many interesting names for the characters…."

Poseidon smiled but then the smile faded. His eyebrows furrowed, as if listening to something. (Which I guess he was…) "I'll be back soon, your uncle is calling me."

I nodded to show I understood and watched as my dad walked out of the room. I took my non-bandaged hand and ran it through my spiky, not-long hair. You know, minus the scorched ends of the spikes it didn't feel half bad, I haven't seen what it looked like, though.

As I thought of walking I realized my feet, legs, and whole lower body hadn't been touched. So if I could get out of this too soft bed I might be able to walk… Of course the skin on my back and stomach might pull, then… So I stayed in the bed (pretty unhappy, I might add).

As I rubbed my bandaged wrist, like I always do when I have nothing better, I noted for the first time that the white nightgown had long sleeves, I was grateful. I leaned back against the pillows and closed my eyes as a terrible thought occurred to me.

_I'm supposed to be dead._

Death didn't scare me - not that I knew where I was going - but what if Thanatos and Hades claimed me before I could see Nico again? What if I was punished for not dying?

A million terrible scenarios flashed into my mind before I eventually exhausted myself and fell asleep.

XXX

(3rd person… again)

Nico, Percy and Annabeth all walked into the Empire State building, leaving the Pegasi outside.

"200th floor, please." Percy said.

"No such thing, kid. You've got the wrong building." The guy at the desk said, not looking up from his brown book.

Nico groaned. "Dude, if you looked up you would see Percy Jackson- the one who fought Kronos."

The guy looked up and did a doubletake. Annabeth's eyebrows lifted in amusement and Nico smirked at Percy's look of embarrassment.

Soon the key was theirs and they were listening to terrible elevator music.

XXX

(Still 3rd person)

Nico calmly walked out of the elevator and into the Olympus Throne room with the other two following behind him.

Zeus who was in his throne looked down at the three, "Yes?"

"Is Lord Poseidon here?"

"Yes, he is attending to some… family matters."

"Do you think we would be able to see him?" Annabeth asked, kneeling.

Zeus held up a giant hand to silence them and closed his eyes for a second. "Yes, he is coming."

Nico nodded and touched his pocket where he put the stone.

Percy looked at Maggie's sword. He cocked his head to the side slightly and twisted the hilt, instantly it transformed into a ring with a bright blue gem. He almost dropped it in surprise. "Whoa!"

Annabeth looked over at him weirdly as Poseidon walked in.

Poseidon smiled. "I suppose you're looking for my daughter?" He asked them, but mainly Nico.

They nodded.

"She's here and she's… stable. I am sure she would like to see you, but first I need to talk to Nico di Angelo." He said.

Nico walked forward, albeit hesitantly and they walked out of the room. Percy and Annabeth and Zeus surveyed each other awkwardly.

"Um… If you don't mind, Lord Zeus, Percy and I are just going to go wait in the garden…" Annabeth said and they walked out quickly.

XXX

(STILL 3rd person)

Nico walked next to Poseidon, his black sword still at his side. He also had Maggie's ring/sword in his pocket. He decided to break the silence. "My lord, is Maggie all right?"

Poseidon smiled slightly, but his eyes held worry. "We're not sure at the moment…. There seems to have been some poison in her blood stream that prevented Apollo from using anything except basic magic but…." He paused before resuming. "She's asked for you."

Nico smiled a little but he was also extremely worried. "Er… You said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Ah, yes… Before we see Maggie I must inform you of something. You understand the laws of death, I presume?"

Nico nodded.

"And Maggie was supposed to die, you also know." Poseidon hesitated. "It seems some of the gods feel she should not be allowed to live further due to that fact. Once she's well enough there is going to be a trial."

The son of Hades exhaled, he had kind of expected that. "Well, she's not going to lose that trial." He said as they reached Apollo's infirmary he entered Maggie's room hesitantly.

XXX

(Back to Maggie… Don't worry I'll stop switching around so much soon)

I woke up soon but kept my eyes closed. I heard the door open and someone gasp. I could tell it was Nico so I responded as usual, keeping my eyes closed. "I don't look _that _bad, do I?" I asked, smiling and opening my eyes.

Nico smiled too and walked over, taking my un-bandaged hand. "Well, of course, but the new hair looks nice on you."

I shrugged, "Now I don't need to tuck it into those annoying braids, it just wasn't a very safe way of 'cutting' it…"

"Did she use fire?"

"How did you know?"

"The ends are still a little scorched."

"Oh. Hm…" I reached up and ruffled my hair. "Anywho, how've you been?"

"Do you really want to know?"

I sighed. "Guess not. Um… So… Hi."

Nico raised his eyebrows and reached into his pocket, "Here is your pebble and sword."

I looked at the ring. "That's a ring."

"Put it on."

I did.

"Now twist it." I did and it sprang into my blue sword.

"That is amazingly cool." I said, twisting the hilt and slipping the ring back on.

Nico smiled and took my hand again.

Of course Apollo chose that moment to come in.

Hmph.

Anyways, Apollo looked at me a little sadly. "We need you in the throne room."

**XXX**

**SO, turns out there was a lot more Maggie than planned but I liked it that way… Um… Anyways, here are a dozen cyber-cookies for ****moniquebowman****! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	6. Chapter 6 (End)

I closed my eyes, "They want me to die, don't they?" I asked tiredly. I opened my eyes to see Nico and Apollo staring at me. "What? All the signs pointed to it." I shrugged and Apollo's eyes lit up as he examined me. I have no idea what he was think but his face fell again.

"I can't take you. Nico could you carry her?"

"No," I interrupted. "I'll walk. My legs are fine, I'll lean on Nico."

Apollo looked like he wanted to argue but I think he could see I wasn't letting anyone carry me.

And that is how I ended up walking to the Throne Room.

XXX

I winced in pain as I leaned against Nico on the way to the Olympus throne room. Right before we entered I realized that Nico was paler than ever. I took my bandaged hand (My right one was around Nico's shoulders as we walked) and touched his face. "Hey, don't worry." I said reassuringly, kissing him softly before turning back to the room. I should have changed out of the nightgown but I didn't want to aggravate the wounds so I was still in nightwear.

"Now, let's get this over with." I whispered and flinched involuntarily as we started walking again. My strength was waning but I tried not to let it show. I lifted my chin, pushed my shoulders back (well.. not much but some…) and swallowed the cries of pain as I walked in to the room.

Oh look, Percy and Annabeth were there too. And Hades.. This was going to be fun. I let go of Nico but squeezed his arm in comfort before staggering slowly to the middle of the room, my head held high.

I could feel all the gods and goddess's eyes on me as I took my slow journey to the middle of the large room. Once I reached the center I dropped to my knees rather ungracefully and bowed my head. "My lord Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Hades…" And I greeted the rest of the gods and goddesses as well.

"Rise." Zeus commanded and I closed my eyes briefly before taking both my hands and pushing myself up violently quick. I stumbled as I straightened but caught myself and looked the king of the gods straight in the eyes.

"Would you like to know why you are here?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I already know."

"_What? _Who told you!?"

"Nobody, I figured it out myself." I answered steadily, successfully hiding my weakness from standing. As I stood I wanted to look so desperately at someone I knew but I dare not look away from Zeus.

Zeus made an effort to seem calm but sparks were blazing in his eyes. "And how did you figure it out?"

"Well, I died but I'm living so I figured a few of the gods would say that was in violation of the ancient laws - and yes, I do know the ancient laws. I take my studying seriously." I took a breath. "Oh, and there was a little tapping on the floor that I somehow understood to mean that some of the gods were _not _happy, which confirmed my suspicions."

I risked looking away for a second and saw Athena surveying me silently, Apollo's slightly widened eyes, Artemis's sympathetic gaze and my father. I looked at my father's worried gaze and we had a quick conversation with our eyes.

It went a little like:

Me: _Don't worry, it'll be fine._

Dad: _I don't know, Zeus always takes his wife's side._

Me:_ That might be good._

Dad: _What?_

Me: _**confused** I don't know…_

As we had that 'conversation' the gods had all broken out in argument.

"She's far too weak for us to keep going, she's been stabbed just a day ago!" Apollo said, obviously arguing against the whole trial.

Athena pitched in, "If she is a Seer that is a dangerous power, she could change the future drastically if we let her live."

Hera's turn, "If she breaks one of the Ancient Laws everyone will!"

Hermes looked at Hera unbelievably. "Seriously? That's your argument? She's a child for Olympus sake! I also don't see why you had to have her come down now instead of waiting until she could stand by herself!"

"She can stand by herself just fine." Hera answered smugly.

Well, she picked the exact wrong time to say that because it was that moment my legs gave out. I let out a surprised yelp as I fell and all the gods turned to look at me.

I took a deep breath and saw Nico, Annabeth and Percy start forward. Apollo also started to get out of his seat. After that was darkness.

Vision~

_I walked swiftly and silently past monsters of all kinds. I wore a black cloak with a hood that shadowed my face. As I walked with the hood I could feel the hideous scars on my face burning. _

_Ignoring that I walked into the enemies headquarters. "I am here." I announced briskly, tossing my hood back._

_"__Perfect…" My enemy whispered, I couldn't see his face. "Now, your friends might live."_

_"_Might_?" I asked angrily. "You said you would spare them!"_

_"__Ah, I lied."_

_I let out an angry cry and attacked him, but soon three Dracanae had me pinned down. "Let me go!" I shouted, thrashing furiously._

_"__I have to admit I was surprised you fell for my trap." The guy said before pushing an injection into my neck._

_"__No…" I whispered, I knew what it was, he was going to force me to work for him. "No!" I screamed before falling into blackness._

~Vision Ending~

I came back to awareness with Nico holding me tightly. We were still in the throne room and I as being stared at.

My eyes searched for Apollo and I bit my lip, terrified. I had another eye conversation but this one was anything but calm.

Me: _Will it happen? Was it really me?_

Apollo: _I'm sorry… Yes, the outcome is blocked from me._

Me: _They'll have to kill me. I can't go on knowing I'll help whoever that is!_

Apollo: _They won't kill you. Without you we would fall._

Me: _But then I help you fall!_

Apollo: _Stay calm. Don't let anyone know what you just saw, pass it off as unconsciousness._

Me: _okay…_

I looked up at Nico. "Can you help me get up, please? I can't."

"Duh." Nico said and gently pulled me up. He jostled some wounds but so did the fall so I didn't care at the moment.

"Thanks." I said and looked up again. "Hi. Sorry 'bout that."

"What happened?" Athena asked suspiciously.

I feigned confusion (didn't I mention I went to drama camp for 3 years?) and said, "I really, don't know. I fell."

Obviously some of them didn't believe me but the others did. I leaned against Nico, but my eyes were defiant as I looked up.

Zeus coughed for attention and went back to topic. "Okay, Margaret Eden,"- My eyes flashed at that- "Tell us everything that happened at Hecate's palace."

Nico's arm tightened around my waist but I started talking. "I appeared there after I supposedly died and she tied me up to a pole. She took a knife and carved a word into me. After that she dumped something into it. I was still acting kind of defiant so she took some,"- My voice shook as I remembered the searing heat of the flame- "f-fire and burnt most of my hair off. I was dragged to a cell after that. The next day I woke up to a goblin like thing that dragged me back to Hecate. When I got there she gave me a small cut on my arm and I angered her so she called me insolent and I interrupted, incredulous before realizing where she was coming from. So I told her to continue her shouting and she stabbed me. After she stabbed me the lashes from the whip came back as long as some other wounds that were inflicted on the mountain. I don't remember much after that except Hecate's _long_ and _annoying_ laughter and a puddle of blood."

As I finished I watched the gods' expressions:

Aphrodite looked disgusted.

Dad looked unsettled.

Apollo looked angry.

Hades had no expression.

Zeus had no expression.

And Hera looked like she wanted me to die painfully. Glad we hit it off, right.

So then Zeus declared they have a vote.

"All who think this hero should live?" Poseidon, Apollo, Artemis, Hades, Hephaestus, and Hermes all raised their hands. My heart sunk.

"All who think this hero should not continue to live?" I watched as Zeus, Hera, Athena, Aphrodite, Demeter, Ares, and Dionysus raised their hands. I moved my hand that wasn't around Nico's shoulders and slipped it into his. (My bandaged wrist was the one around him)

Apollo stood. "I would like to know the reason from all of you as to why you voted to kill this innocent demigod that saved our children." He demanded angrily.

Hera stood too. "You have no right to demand anything from me." She said venomously.

Poseidon stood in anger, also. "Oh yes, I remember: because you think since Maggie jumped in front of a spell to save her brother and then gets stabbed everyone will want to!" He hissed.

"I never said that!"

"Actually, you did, you just said it differently." Hermes said from his seat.

"Just because Hera's reason was insufficient does not mean all of ours were!" Athena argued.

And this led to that so soon all the gods were fighting. Of course I realized what happened. Apollo purposely started this to buy time. And since we were forgotten… I smiled and pulled on Nico's hand. "C'mon!" I whispered.

On the way out I caught Apollo's eye and smiled. _Thank you, _I mouthed, as Percy and Annabeth followed. As soon as we were out of sight of the room I headed to Apollo's. "You guys wait, I'll be back.

I walked inside and saw an outfit already laid out. Apollo thought of everything! I said thank you to the room and slipped into the outfit: a black tunic and dark pants with a black cloak. My breath caught when I saw the cloak, which I was wearing in the vision, but I put it on anyways.

I also took my stone and put it in some water to drink before I left. I grabbed the small pouch the stone was in and made sure my ring/sword was on before walking quickly back out. My healing stone had done some good for me.

As soon as I got out the others stared but I paid no attention to that. "Percy, Annabeth come up with a cover story. Nico, come with me, we need to find a certain someone who used the titans as a distraction." I said and without another word spun off to mount Sugarflake with Nico following.

As I mounted I looked back to see Annabeth tying herself and Percy up. I could faintly hear, "You ready for this?" Before she knocked Percy out and bit into a gag…. Interesting…

I closed my eyes briefly before walking Sugarflake, and Nico riding Raven into the elevator. Just as the doors closed I heard someone scream "WHERE IS THE GIRL?"

I looked at Nico. "I think they're missing me." I said.

Nico laughed, "Yeah… That's what they're doing…"

"Oh be quiet! Come on, we have to find him."

"Who?"

I raised my eyebrows before pulling my hood up. "Well, you know, I'm a Seer so I have to be mysterious."

Nico groaned and I smiled under my hood before cantering out of the elevator and out of the lobby where we flew off in search of this dude who tried to threaten my family.

My_ real_ family, mind you. Not the old hag I ran away from.

XXX

Hmm… I just ruined a perfectly good ending didn't I? Oh well, there'll be more… I think… Maybe…

Okay then, let's take another shot at that mysterious Seer-appropriate ending:

XXX

As I rode off I looked to the side at Nico. Biting my lip under my hood I hoped it wouldn't come to what I saw in my vision.

Nico saw me and reached over to take my hand. "You all right?"

I chuckled slightly, "No, but hopefully I will be." I said, turning my head to look at the setting sun as we came closer to this threat.

**THE ENDof the first part of the series...**

**Yes, I made Maggie a Seer... I know it's odd but hey, Maggie****_ is_**** pretty odd. Anywho, thanks so much for reading! Yes, there will be a sequel- I just have no idea when or how it'll be done so... Au revoir mes amis!**


End file.
